insultstopinoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins of Pinoys/Pinays:
Are they really Asian? Well we've come to accept the fact the Filipinos come from a part of the world known as South East Asia . But the term ' Asia ' is used in the wrong way. You may notice that contemporary Filipino Americans try very hard to associ ate themselves with groups that we know as Asian. I cannot count the number of times I have seen a ' Third World ' Filipino try to connect themselves to the Chinese or Japanese people. There is no connection and here's why. The Philippines is a Third World country. Nothing respectable has EVER been created by Filipino people during our entire human history. Young Filipino men in America have become obsessed with 'import racing'. They have an enormously perverted affection for Japanese cars. It's a common phenomenon. In their minds, these Filipinos somehow believe that they are Asian and that it somehow connects them to Japanese people and Japanese cars. They often take credit for the ingenuity of Japanese people and say how it's an 'Asian thing'. This term...'Asian thing' derived directly from African American slang 'blackthang' . 'It's a black thang.' 'It's an asian thang.' You can see the connection. It's even funnier that, in Japan , Filipinos are heavily discriminated against. The only filipinos that can live successfully in Japan are the filipino prostitutes. But that's the case for most Filipino people no matter where they live in the world. Now we've come down to this fact...and it is a fact. Nothing in Filipino Culture can be seen as Asian. They have no architectural, artistic, or cultural influence which is in ANY way, asian. Thinking of the great countries in Asia such as Japan , Korea , and China there is no way you can possibly connect the Philippine Islands . This assault by filipino americans to connect themselves with the great peoples of North East Asia is foul and disgusting.. Try visiting a young filipino's web site too. You'll see something called the 'Asian IRC Ring'. It has to do with the chatrooms. The most horrible thing about this is that these TRASHY people are trying to associate themselves with Asia again!! People in Asia don't act like, this at all. What we are seeing here is the natural Filipino in it's element with full access to technology and this is how they act! You will consistently see this behavior over and over again.Another interesting thing is that these 'thirdworld' people also frequent RC chatrooms such as #chinese #japan and #asian. They must believe that they are some how related racially or culturally to North Asians. But it's completely WRONG! There might have been some distant contact With China and even less with Japan during World War II, but these people are actually more closely related to african americans and Mexican americans.Do the parents of these young filipinos know what's going on? Would they accept this? I believe that they would and do. This is the natural 'Trash' element in filipinos manifesting itself. Nothing good has ever come from Philippines and I don't believe anything good ever will..